Thrills
by Whole Lotta Sarah Tribbiani
Summary: Complete! Trouble may be just the bits in between, but Rose is bored of it. So what happens when the Doctor takes her somewhere trouble free? Say, a fair? 10Rose eventually.
1. Arrival

Thrills

Chapter One: Arrival

It's a working title which I may change ... don't worry, I'll warn you if I do! If you have any ideas please let me know. Anyway, Rose is sick of monsters so she asks if she can go somewhere to relax... this was going to be a one-shot but I extended it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who

xxx (it seems the ruler is still broken) xxx

"Where to then, Rose?"

Rose looked up. The Doctor had his hand on a button, and he was grinning at her.

She loved travelling with him. It was so much fun - pretty scary most of the time, but she knew she'd be fine. The Doctor, so far, had kept her safe.

So why was she feeling just a little bit bored with all that? She could never get used to going places that were millions of light years away, or even millions of normal years away in time. Every trip was individual. It was a brilliant life to lead.

What was getting boring?

"Come on, Rose, today'll do. We can go anywhere, remember? In space or ti - well, except Scotland in the few years immediately after 1879 if you're being picky, but you know what I mean ..."

"Yeah. Yeah, I know."

"Well then - where to?"

Then it hit her.

Wherever they went, something had always - happened. Gone wrong. They nearly always ended up running into trouble and having to get themselves, and usually someone else, out of it.

And Rose was bored of it.

"Where does that button take us?" she asked, indicating the one the Doctor had his hand on.

"Oh, I dunno. Just some planet or other, not really sure which one. Why?" he smiled again, "D'you want to find out?"

"No! I mean - no," Rose put her hand on top of the Doctor's, "For once, let's not go anywhere like that. Let's go somewhere where we can just - chill. Where we don't have to help people or battle aliens or - or - whatever. You know what I mean. Somewhere _normal._"

"Rose, you know as well as I do that you don't _get _normal in the TARDIS. But I do know what you mean, as you said."

The Doctor gave her a look which plainly meant 'if you get off my hand I can show you'. When Rose had removed her own hand, the Doctor pressed a combination of buttons and pulled a lever.

"So, where are we going?" Rose said slightly nervously.

"Somewhere where we can just - chill," the Doctor grinned yet again as he pulled another lever.

There was an almighty jerk as the TARDIS set off. Rose was suddenly a bit scared. Had the Doctor taken the word 'chill' literally?

But when they arrived, she got a pleasant surprise.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, and Rose followed, met by a cool evening breeze. The sky was darkening, but a couple of hundred metres away was a collection of coloured lights. They seemed to be in some sort of field.

There was faint, yet thumping, music in the air.

"That's coming from them lights -"

"Yep."

"Where are we?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I know 'them lights' make up one of the biggest fairs in England."

Rose gasped in amazement.

"We're still on Earth then? And I can spend all my money?"

"Of course you can," The Doctor told her, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, "Just out of interest, how much've you got?"

"About a hundred quid, I just got a load out from the bank." Rose sighed, laughing slightly, "How much d'you want?"

"Tenner?"

Rose handed over a note, giggling. Then she pressed half of her money into the Doctor's hands.

"Go on, take fifty! It's all yours. But feel free to win me as many fish as you like."

"I doubt there'll be fish at a fair this size. Ah well, I'll take you on the helter skelter until you're so dizzy you don't care!"

Rose, still in fits of laughter, grabbed his hand.

"Come on!"

xxx (still broken) xxx

The rest of the chapters will, I promise, be longer. Please review!


	2. Moonshine

Thrills

Chapter Two: Moonshine

Isn't it amazing where you get your inspiration from? I was on the dodgems at a fair the other day and I had the sudden thought of : 'Wouldn't it be funny if the Doctor took Rose to a fair?' Sadly I wasn't at home that night so I couldn't write it, but as soon as I got home I wrote several chapters in my official FF notebook!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who.

xxx

The mixed smells of hotdogs and candyfloss filled Rose's nostrils. She gazed at the colourful rides stretched out in front of her and squeezed the Doctor's hand.

"What are we going on first, then?" she asked.

"Should we start with something simple? A roundabout, maybe?"

"Or - we _could_ go for _that_!"

Rose was pointing at what looked like two long, thing towers in the distance, lit up in red. There was a rope stretched from each of them, and, though it was hard to see what they were joined too, Rose had seen a similar thing before.

"It's a catapult!" she said happily, "It flings you into the air, and you come back down again."

"Oooh - no thanks," The Doctor shuddered, "If I ever get too drunk to think twice when I'm near one of them, maybe, but while I'm sober I'd prefer to stay closer to the ground."

He walked off slowly, exploring their immediate surroundings.

"Here's a good one!" he called. Rose quickly found what he was looking at - a giant, old-fashioned carousel with elaborate horses that went up and down on their golden poles. The ride had just come to a halt.

"How about it?"

"Yeah, alright!"

Rose paid for both of them, and they clambered onto the ride. Every single horse was different - they all had their own names and everything.

"'Moonshine'," Rose read out loud.

"That's a bit of a corny name," The Doctor examined a horse called Starlight, "But they all are. It is a fairground ride, after all. You choose one, Rose."

"But - aren't you choosing yours?"

"Aren't we going to have one together? There's two saddles on each horse, isn't there? Go on, it'll be fun!"

Rose had been looking forward, in a childish way, to 'racing' the Doctor on their separate horses, but she didn't want to argue.

"Let's have Moonshine, then."

The Doctor sat on the front of their horse, and helped Rose up behind him. Their pole was in between them. Rose wrapped her hands around it.

"It's getting cooler, isn't it?" the Doctor said, shivering.

"Yeah." Rose was too busy peering round at the other horses to pay attention. Every one was beautifully carved, and they were rapidly filling up. When there were no empty horses in sight, the ride started to move. Moonshine rose, painfully slowly, into the air, then descended, getting faster with the carousel. When she was finally going properly, Rose felt like she was flying. She had almost forgotten the childhood thrill of riding a roundabout.

It was even better with the Doctor in front of her.

He was messing about as usual, acting like he _was_ a child. Even over the wind, Rose could hear him whooping. She smiled to herself and settled down to enjoy the rest of the ride.

She was so caught up in a daydream that it was a shock when she began to sloiw down. Trying to wake up a bit, she became aware that she was no longer holding onto the pole, but she had her arms around the Doctor's waist. She couldn't remember moving, but the evidence was right in front of her.

Before the ride had stopped properly, the Doctor slid off Moonshine. He walked up and down, stretching his arms and legs and attracting lots of funny looks. When the carousel jerked to a standstill, he helped Rose down.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" he said, as they jumped onto the muddy grass.

Rose nodded, her mind still whizzing round and round with Moonshine.

"What d'you want to do now? Something big? Really big? Or should we get some food? Toffee apples? It's your choice."

Rose shrugged.

"You're quiet. What's the matter?"

Rose looked up, caught by surprise.

"Oh, I dunno - just tired, I suppose."

"D'you want to go back to the TARDIS?"

"No! No, of course not," Rose brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "I'm just going to the loo, OK?"

"Alright then."

"See you?"

Rose dodged through the crowd, and was gone in five seconds flat.

xxx

In case you were wondering, this isn't modelled on a real fair. Review please!


	3. Whiplash

Thrills

Chapter Three: Whiplash

Aha! The bit I got my idea from!

**Disclaimer: **I own the plot. Nothing else.

xxx

Where were the toilets? The Doctor was worried about Rose as he waited for her to return. She'd been gone nearly fifteen minutes. If she was lost it would take forever to find her …

He was just thinking of going to look when a young woman with blond hair hurried towards him.

"Where have you _been_?" he cried.

Rose was laughing as she grabbed his hand.

"I couldn't find the toilets, but that doesn't matter – look what I found!"

She let go of his hand, leaving something in it. It was a small plastic disc.

"It's a dodgem token! I just found it lying in the grass, we get a free go!"

"Wow! Where are the dodgems, then?"

"They're just down here, come on -"

Rose pulled the Doctor through all of the people – no easy feat – until they reached the dodgems, where people of all ages were driving small cars into each other.

Rose was itching to get on them. The last time she'd been on dodgems was with Mickey.

As soon as the 'time up' noise sounded, Rose rushed to get a car. She clutched the steering wheel.

"Are you buying your own or d'you wanna come in with me?" she called across to the Doctor.

"I'll come in with you, if that's alright. It's your money I'm saving!"

"Get in, then!"

The Doctor sat next to Rose, and they waited excitedly to get started.

"Who's driving?" Rose asked.

"I honestly don't mind. Whoever."

"Tell you what – you can. But if you start driving like a girl I'm taking over, right?"

But there was no time to reply as the car shot into action. It was two seconds later when they got their first bump from a young boy with a mess of red hair. The Doctor jerked the steering wheel round and hit him again.

"How anyone can like driving on the road when you could go on these? You humans!"

He was a wicked driver, Rose thought, as they sped after (and into) other cars. Once or twice he went the wrong way round the track, causing the attendant to yell at him. He generally ignored these outbursts, driving on with that all too familiar manic grin on his handsome face. Anyone who didn't know him would probably think he was insane.

Maybe he was just a little bit.

Every bump Rose's side received caused Rose herself to fall into the Doctor. She quite enjoyed the sensation, but was always quick to straighten up again. Not that this really mattered – it was a tight squeeze for two adults in the car. The side of Rose that was pressed against the Doctor was comfortably warm, so that when she got out of the car she was chillier than ever.

"I think I've got whiplash," the Doctor moaned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, same here!"

It was amazing how much darker the sky had grown in just a few short minutes. A few stars were appearing, and the new sky brought with it a new breeze that made Rose shiver a little bit as her hair was whipped into her face.

"Are you cold?"

"No!" Rose lied through chattering teeth.

"Yeah, so am I … there's nowhere to go inside, is there? Come here -" The Doctor put his arm around Rose, who instantly felt warmer, but more inside than anywhere else. "Shall we go for something to eat?"

xxx

What did you think? Tell me! Sorry I can't update for a few days as I'm going away! But I will do ASAP, I promise. Thanks for waiting in advance!


	4. Newspaper

Thrills

Chapter Four: Newspaper

I'm going away today but I got up extra-early so I can type this up ... not sure when it'll be published though ...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who. All I own is the plot.

xxx

The doctor and Rose approached the nearest fast food stall. They queued behind a group of teenagers.

"You bought the carousel rides, so I'll get this," the Doctor insisted.

"Oh, alright then, but I'm warning you, I'm starving!"

"So am I, it doesn't matter .. it's all your money anyway, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I s'pose ..."

The teenagers moved away and the price list was revealed.

"Hello," said the woman in the stall.

"Hi - can I have one portion of chips and a hotdog, please?" the doctor told her, "And ...?"

"Same for me," Rose whispered.

"Another of those. And two cups of tea. Thanks."

"That'll be five eighty, love."

"Phwoar, that's not cheap, is it?" The Doctor found the money as the woman prepared the food, "There you go. Thank you very much ..."

He handed Rose her chips and polestyrene cup before collecting his own food and giving Rose her hotdog. They both sprinkled salt and vinegar over their chips and moved off to eat them.

"It's a shame they're not wrapped in newspaper," the Doctor said miserably, "They always tasted so much better wrapped in newspaper ..."

"Yooweeaeoraow," Rose grunted through a mouthful of hotdog.

"You what?"

Rose almost choked in her haste to swallow. She gulped down some tea before repeating her sentence.

"You've told me that before, you know."

"Yeah, I probably have. It's true, though."

"I don't care. These have to be the most gorgeous fair chips I've ever had!"

"I see what you mean. Usually you're all like - 'Can I have some chips with my grease?'."

Rose had another small choking fit. The Doctor patted her on the back until her coughs subsided.

"It wasn't that funny, but I'm flattered that you think it good enough to die for."

This set Rose off once again, although this time her mouth was, luckily, empty. The Doctor smiled at her bent-double, shaking-with-laughter form. She was such fun to be around - so much different to all his other companions.

They finished their food quickly and set off walking again.

"You know, I fancy some really fairy food," Rose said suddenly.

"Fairy food? Well, I don't see why, it's horrible, but wecould go to their home planet later and -"

"Not fairy food, _fairy_ food! As in fair-like! Candy floss and all that."

Not for the first time that evening, Rose was giggling hysterically. The Doctor, realising his mistake, joined in, and they found another food stall that specialised in sweets.

"Are you gonna get anything?" Rose asked.

"No, I haven't really got much of a sweet tooth. Not at the moment, anyway."

"All of my teeth are sweet! Probably why I've got so many fillings," Rose muttered, and she proceeded to order a big bag of candy floss, a toffee apple, a bucket of popcorn and a cone of flying saucers.

She happily licked her way alone through the toffee apple and munched all of the candy floss, but when it came to the popcorn she kept feeding it to the Doctor. He enjoyed it even more as a consequence, and by the time they'd polished off the flying saucers together together he felt as though he was in a sugary heaven.

"Ooh, my tummy," Rose groaned, leaning against the control box for the spinning teacups, "If I'm sick, you wouldn't mind holding my hair back, would you?"

"I wouldn't _mind_, no, but I din't think you will be sick. We should just wait before hitting any more rides, that's all."

Rose clutched her stomach and gave a sad smile which turned into an excited grin.

"Look!" she squealed, "They've got a roller coaster!"

The Doctor turned around. They had. In the distance, he could see the top of a very very tall hill.

"Can we go on it, please? I've never been on a travelling roller coaster before!"

"I thought you felt sick?"

"Well ... I sort of do, but I'll probably feel better in a bit, like you said ..."

The Doctor watched as a train of strange-shaped cars crawled up the hill, lingered for a moment at the top, then plummetted down the other side.

"What shall we do while we're waiting, then?" he said, trying not to feel like Rose as the catapult ride, which was growing ever closer, was released.

Rose looked around for a gentler ride. Her first thought was the teacups, but next to them was a mini-arcade.

"How about you win me one of them teddies?"

xxx

This makes more sense if you've read 'The Feast of the Drowned'. I've got to go now, bye!


	5. Mission Impossible

Thrills

Chapter Five: Mission Impossible

I'm back! And when I was away I had a brilliant idea for a sequel to this! Obviously I can't tell you about it now, as it will contain spoilers. And I also bought a sonic screwdriver, so I can be just like the Doctor! Yay!

**Disclaimer: **Doctor Who isn't mine.

xxx

"20p a go - right -" The Doctor inserted a pound coin into the machine, "This doesn't look too hard -"

Rose spluttered.

"Have you ever been on a crane machine before?"

"Nope! Shouldn't be too bad, though - you just need to move that claw thing and pick up one of those toys, don't you?"

"Yes. Mickey had a goon one a while ago - he was at it for half an hour and he finally managed to win me this weird one-eyed thing ... I think it was supposed to be a fish ..."

"So does anyone actually try and win things for themselves?"

"Not really, no."

The Doctor pressed the button to drop the crane. It made a feeble grab at a green bear, scratched its ear, then ascended, empty.

"I see what you mean."

Five pounds later, Rose was empty handed.

"Right, this is a complete rip-off. I'll have one more go -"

"I thought it was a rip-off?"

"It is! But it's alo very addictive!"

The Doctor slid a 20p coin into the slot and began to move the crane again. He carefully shifted it over a pink bear with its leg in the air. He'd tried for it the most, as it was the most prominent one.

The claw dipped ... it grabbed the bear ... and picked it up!

"Oh - you've got it!"

Rose was positively leaping up and down. The Doctor watched, breath held, as the bear was carried to the chute. It nearly slipped out of the claw's grasp, but it just made it.

"YESSS!" Rose threw her arms around the Doctor's neck. He bent down - with difficulty - and picked the bear up.

"Here you g - oh."

The bear was holding something. They hadn't seen it before because of the angle it had been lying at, but they could see it now.

Sewn to the bear's paws was a heart. And on the heart, in embroidered white letters, were the words 'Be Mine'.

"Hm." Rose took the bear and examined it, "Didn't see that. Well."

"D'you want it anyway?"

Rose thought. She wanted to scream 'YES' again and give the Doctor a big 'thank you' kiss, but she wasn't sure how he'd react to that. She decided to play it safe.

"You don't usually go for - erm, pink cuddly teddies, do you?"

"Not really, no ... you're the pink cuddly teddy type though, aren't you?"

"You could say that, yeah."

"He's yours, then."

"Aw, thank you!" Rose gave the Doctor a hug, "I knew that was all my money but I gave it to you ... that was really sweet of you."

"Sweet? You asked me to win it!"

"I was joking!"

The Doctor shook his head, but he was smiling.

"Well, I'm gonna buy you something," Rose insisted, "But not necessarily a cuddly toy ..."

She was eyeing a motorbike racing game.

"Oh no! Oooh, no!" The Doctor laughed, "If you race me on that, you'll only cry when I beat you!"

"_'Lied the Doctor'_!" Rose retorted, "Go on, I bet I'll win!"

Before the Doctor could argue, Rose pulled out a two pound coin and put it in the machine. She sat on the left-hand bike.

"Get on then, if you think you're hard enough!"

The Doctor sat on the other bike and impatiently whizzed through the selections at the beginning.

"Doctor! You just set the difficulty to 'expert'!"

"Oops! All the more satisfying when I beat you!"

Two minutes later ...

"No!" the Doctor gasped, as Rose's computerised bike whizzed past the finishing line first.

"Whooo! Who's laughing now then?" Rose cackled, "Ha! Oh, and I got a high score!"

The Doctor glared as Rose entered RMT into the machine. It sickened him. It looked completely wrong on screen...

RMD, however ...

'The Doctor' was a stupid name to share with someone, but a stupid name shared is a stupid name halved ...

The Doctor was just smiling at the names Doc and Tor when Rose slid off the bike.

"D'you wanna go on the roller coaster now?" she asked.

"Alright then. As long as I'm not going to end up covered in half-digested candyfloss."

"No, I'm fine now. Let's go and find it!"

xxx

It shouldn't take me too long to type up the next chapter! Please review!


	6. A Pirate's Life

Thrills

Chapter Six: A Pirate's Life

Rose and the Doctor get bored and decide to be pirates instead! No, not really, but they do go in a boat. Sort of. You have to read it. Do so now.

I filled my official FF notebook writing this chapter. I've started a new one now. It's very amusing.

**Disclaimer:** Never have owned Doctor Who. I don't own it now.

xxx(I really thought it'd be fixed by now)xxx

It towered above them. The first hill of the coaster. It was extremely high for a roller coaster that travelled. The whole roller coaster was extremely scary for a roller coaster that travelled. Rose, however, had been on worse - this one didn't go upside down or spin at all. She clutched the cold metal safety bar, unable to wait until their boat set off.

The trains they'd seen before were actually, on closer inspection, trains of boats. The roller coaster had a name to match - 'The Seven Seas'. It seemed to match the track, with hardly a flat stretch in sight. Everything seemed to bump about on hills, from tiny little lumps to towering great mountains. Or waves.

"I love you humans," the Doctor said, as the train set off, "You build such amazing roller coasters."

Rose was curious. "What other ones have you been on?"

"Not many, really ... well, replace the word 'many' with 'any' -"

"You love roller coasters yet you've never been on one?"

"Something like that, yeah. They look good, though, that's what I'm going by ..." The Doctor whistled at the height of the hill they were beginning to climb, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's just ... if this is your first roller coaster, maybe we should've tried you with a smaller one?"

"It'll be fine, I travel in the TARDIS, don't I? Too late now, anyway."

It really was. Their boat was teetering on the top of the hill.

"We'll go over in a second," Rose hissed.

They began to tip slowly over the edge ... but as soon as the last boat had done the same the whole train was shooting towards the ground.

"Whoooooooooo!" Rose screamed. She glanced at the Doctor, her hair blowing into her eyes, and saw his knuckles were white on the safety bar.

At the bottom of the hill, she slid her hand on top of his. He grinned and took hold of it. Shyly, Rose smiled back at him.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, fine. I just didn't know what to expect."

Sure enough, he was fine for the rest of the ride.

They began to climb another hill. This one was quite small, but steep, and on the way down the track twisted to one side.

Rose clung to the Doctor's hand tight. They'd held hands lots of times before, but Rose had a feeling this time was different. It was probably just her tummy going up and down with the roller coaster.

It went up and down a lot.

The twisting hill was a lot of fun. Rose felt as if she would tumble out of the boat, but she stayed firmly locked under the safety bar. There were two more big hills to look forward to, but her favourite parts were the ones where the hills were two or three at once. There was also a lot more twisting. Rose kept making sure the Doctor wasn't frozen to his seat in terror, but he seemed to be enjoying the ride as much as she was.

He was still holding Rose's hand at the last hill.

"Yep, I definitely love you humans! This has been so - what's the word? Oh, you know what I mean!"

"It's not over yet!" Rose pointed out.

They had stopped momentarily on top of the hill.

"Are you ready?" The Doctor asked with a grin.

"Always," Rose replied. As the boat began to descend, she groaned, "This is what I hate about being in the front. You don't go fast until all the rest of the cars get over the e - aaaaaaaaaaargh!"

Rose left her stomach at the top. It only came back when the fleet of boats pulled into the 'harbour' - in other words, the place the passengers got off.

The Doctor climbed out of the boat first, then helped Rose out after him. They were still hand in hand.

"I could do that again," The Doctor said, watching the boarding passengers in the queue with jealous eyes.

"I dunno - I'm in the mood for something different, really," Rose eyed the rides around her, "Something scarier."

"You mean like the catapult?"

"Not _that_ scary ..."

"What kind of scary then? You mean sort of like scary scary or fun scary?"

"Something along the lines of fun scary sounds good ... I'm in the mood for spinning."

"I know a great ride that spins, you'll love it, I know." The Doctor pulled Rose off, "And I'm sure you'll have been on it before..."

xxx

A ride that spins and she's probably been on ... review with your guesses if you want!


	7. All the Fun of the Fair

Thrills

Chapter Seven: All the Fun of the Fair

All will be revealed in a moment, at the time of writing this nobody got the answer right! And if you read this, then guess, it's cheating. Shame on you!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who.

xxx

"Two, please," Rose said to the attendant. She paid her money and accepted her change.

"Which one are we having?" the Doctor asked, looking at the metallic cars.

"The pink's pretty - but that's taken - aaw, and so's the purple ..."

"Personally, I quite like the red," the Doctor interrupted.

"Red it is." Rose climbed into the circular car, "Quite appropriate, actually, what with my name and all ..."

"That's why I picked it." The Doctor pulled the safety bar over his and Rose's heads.

"I hate my name sometimes," Rose sniffed, "Everyone's like that - I couldn't go a birthday without getting some sort of present with a rose on it. I've got about fifty rose necklaces."

"Poor you, getting birthday presents. And I think your name's pretty. It matches you."

Rose went as red as the car. She looked at her feet, trying to conceal her face, but the Doctor was already laughing at her. She didn't talk for a while.

She was embarrassed, it was true. But she was also secretly pleased.

"Are we starting soon?" she asked finally.

"You just don't walk to talk to me!"

This was also true - but Rose would rather eat another round of sugary rubbish and ride the catapult than admit it. The Doctor had guessed as much, however, and he put his hand on her arm.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Rose was about to tell him it was alright, she was actually very flattered and more thrilled than embarrassed, when with a jolt they began to move.

"We're off," was all she could manage.

"So we are. Why did I agree to coming on this again?"

"You were the one who suggested it!"

"So I was. Why?"

"What's the matter? don't you like waltzers?"

He'd found them - the glitzy kind with lots of swirly decoration and glittery paint. Rose had agreed to it at once - she'd wanted fun-scary and spinning, and she'd got it.

"They're alright - they just make me dizzy."

"They make everyone dizzy."

"I mean _really_ dizzy."

"You're a lot wussier than I thought you were, Doctor," Rose sighed.

"No it's alright, honestly, I like being dizzy ..."

They had reached full speed. Rose was wondering whether they'd ever start spinning when the attendant grabbed their car and hurled it around. Then they hit a bump, and whizzed round in the opposite direction. Rose loved the breath-taking randomness of the waltzers.

"Dizzy yet?" she yelled to the Doctor.

"A little bit!" he shouted back. Rose was glad to hear he sounded happy.

Rose loved every minute of it, but her favourite part was when the attendant gave their car another unexpected push, sending Rose flying. She practically fell over sideways and would have landed in the Doctor's lap if it wasn't for the safety bar. He did catch her, though, and sat her back up again.

Both of them staggered off at the end with their heads spinning. They collapsed against each other, laughing their confused heads off like drunkards.

"Alright?" Rose asked.

"Never better!"

They stood in silence for a coupled of minutes, getting their balance back. The Doctor moved first - he stumbled and Rose grabbed him again.

"Sure you're alright?" she said, this time the tiniest bit concerned.

"I'm always alright, you know that!"

"Anyway, what are we going to do now we can stand up? Fairs come to life when it's dark, and it's properly dark now."

"I seriously don't mind. I never mind. It makes me sound a bit pathetic, doesn't it?"

"Of course not." Rose squeezed his hand, "You're the least pathetic person I know." The Doctor gave her a look. "Least pathetic _alien_ I know. Whatever."

Rose could see the catapult ride clearly now. Two people were getting strapped into a kind of cage. The wire ropes didn't look like they could support it, even though they obviously could.

"Those waltzers put me in the mood," she said slowly.

"The mood for another go?"

"No, the mood to go completely OTT."

There were plenty of scary rides in the fair - more that spun, some that went up in the air - but none as high as the catapult. Rose liked the look of one that had an arm that sort of spun into the air with another spinning car on the end, or one where you didn't need seatbelts or anything because it spun so fast that the G-force held you in place.

But her eyes kept darting to the catapult ...

The Doctor saw what she was looking at, and his expression darkened.

"Rose -"

"Please?"

"If you go on there -"

"I'm not asking you to come on with me!"

The Doctor glared at her for a moment, but he soon gave in.

"OK, but you're on your own."

Rose made an excited noise. She couldn't resist giving the Doctor a quick kiss on the cheek before darting off.

Sighing, the Doctor watched the people on the ride at the moment. Their faces were on a big screen. They were both chatting - a man and a woman. He kept watching as the catapult was pulled back, and released. The looks of terror was too much for him.

"Rose! Wait!"

Rose turned round, half-way through paying.

"I'm coming with you!"

xxx

They're going on it! Well it was pretty obvious all along, but oh well.


	8. Thrills

Thrills

Chapter Eight: Thrills

The chapter the whole thing was based on! Big big thrills in store for new new Doctor ... and Rose!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who.

xxx

Waiting in the queue, the Doctor was quaking. Badly. There was one pair before them, which might have been a good thing, only he didn't really want to see another set of horrified faces.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Rose asked for the sixth time.

"No, not really, but I don't want you to go on that thing alone." The Doctor moved forwards as the two people went to get in the cage, "If it was anyone else I'd leave it, but ..."

"You're just too soft for your own good," Rose finished for him. She slid her arms round him in a big hug, "Thank you. I know how much you don't want to do this."

"You don't know the half of it," the Doctor replied shakily, but he hugged Rose back.

They were still hugging when the screams of the people who'd been in front of them told them they'd been released.

"Don't look," Rose whispered, while watching the scene over the Doctor's shoulder. It looked so brilliant. "I'm not forcing you to go on it, you know."

"I know, but like I said, as it's you -"

There was a very long silence.

"It's us," Rose said quietly in his ear, "It's our turn."

"Is it? Good," The Doctor stepped up. Rose followed him quickly. The people getting out of the cage looked shaken, but satisfied.

"What's it like?" Rose questioned them nervously.

"Petrifying." The man shuddered, "In a really cool way though, but you sort of can't help thinking 'I'm on a catapult' all the way through."

"I can't wait now!" the Doctor fibbed. He was whiter than the ice cream being sold at the stall next to them.

He and Rose were strapped into the cage, with a headrest to stop their heads wobbling about. It still didn't feel very secure.

"I'm going to die on a catapult," the Doctor said.

"If it makes you feel any better, so am I," Rose agreed. She was feeling a bit wary now - now the adrenalin had worn off, it hit home that in a minute or two she was going to be thrown up into the air, "I'm scared," she admitted with a swallow.

"Do you want to get off?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

The cage was steadily pulled down to earth. Stretched and ready to go.

"I've changed my mind, you can worry about me now," Rose gulped. The last time she'd said something like that, it had been followed by a hug. She'd been hoping for another, although obviously this wasn't possible.

The Doctor was intelligent enough to sense this. He found her hand and took hold of it. Rose smiled at him. The Doctor smiled back.

And the catapult was released.

Rose couldn't possibly describe how it felt to rush higher and higher into the air at breakneck speed. All she could see was a blur of lights as the fair got further and further away, all she could hear was herself screaming, and all she could feel was the wind rushing past her.

_The ropes have broken_, she told herself, _I'm gonna die, right here, right now, with the Doctor ... at least I'm still holding his hand ..._

It was as if the whole thing was being rewound - with an almighty jerk the cage began to fall freely down to the ground. It felt again like they would never stop - like they would make a huge crater in the floor.

When they ran out of rope, the cage jerked again, and hung in the air, swinging to and fro. Rose's hands hurt from squeezing her headrest and the Doctor's hand much too tightly.

The Doctor was still pale. He was staring straight ahead, his expression totally unreadable.

"H - how was that?" Rose croaked. She cleared her throat.

The Doctor thought carefully and swallowed several times before replying, as though about to be sick. It was a relief when he opened his mouth and talked.

"Bad, but only a little bit worse than I expected it to be."

Rose smiled. Her hand was damp with sweat - whether it was hers or the Doctor's she didn't know.

"I'm glad I went on it," she said, "If I'd left it I would've regretted it, I know."

"I wouldn't have done. Mind you, now I know never to go near one of those things again, at least."

"Good point. I think once is enough."

The cage started to sink to the ground. When it stopped, an attendant came over to raise the headrests, unbuckle the seatbelts and let them out.

"Land!" the Doctor gasped as soon as his feet touched the floor. Rose was also happy to be back, but she'd definitely enjoyed the ride more than the Doctor. Once she'd forgotten how scared she'd been, she realised that being thrown into the air was, under the right conditions, fun.

The metal steps made a horrible clang as they walked down them. The sad-looking grass was a relief.

The Doctor leant against the control box. They were behind it now - the fair was heard but not seen. The two arms of the catapult cast an eerie red glow onto the floor around them.

"You OK?" Rose said gently.

The Doctor managed a small smile.

"I will be."

"All that food's going to stay down?"

"Probably."

He didn't look well, though. Rose felt terrible. She still found it a bit strange that someone who'd had nine hundred years of time-and-space travelling experience should hate a fairground ride, but it was her fault he did, after all. She put her arm around him.

"You didn't have to go on it -"

"I know."

"I didn't force you -"

"I know."

"You shouldn't have gone on -"

"Yes, I should've done."

Rose took a moment to take in what he'd just said. She shook her head.

"Why?"

The Doctor turned to face her. Rose could see, even in the light, that his pale face had a greenish tinge to it.

"Do you want me to tell you?" he asked, "Or do you want me to show you?"

Rose was baffled. How was she supposed to know? She took a guess.

"Go on then, show me. Why?"

As soon as she'd said it, Rose knew exactly how the Doctor was going to show her. Not ready, she barely had time to gasp before the Doctor's lips were on hers.

_He was kissing her._

He was a great kisser as well - as good as he was a dogem driver.

It seemed like forever before they broke apart, though it couldn't have been more than a few seconds. Rose, dazed looked at the Doctor. He avoided her eyes and buried his face in his hands.

"Doctor?" Rose prompted, worried.

The Doctor launched into his trademark apology.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry ..."

Sorry for what? You haven't done anything wrong!"

"Haven't done anything wrong? I just snogged you without your permission, didn't I?"

"I don't care!"

"And for no apparent reason!"

"It wasn't for no apparent reason though, was it?" Rose wasn't stupid, and she'd guessed the truth, "That's really how you feel about me, isn't it?"

The Doctor groaned loudly, still into his hands.

"Yes! I just couldn't resist ... and I'm still all shaken up from that stupid thing ..."

"It doesn't matter!" Rose assured him, "I'm glad you did it!"

She gasped. The Doctor froze.

"You mean -?"

Rose, blushing, slowly nodded. The Doctor's hands weren't obscuring his face any more.

"Rose -" he began, but Rose anticipated what he was about to say. And she found she didn't have to hear it. At least, not right now.

"Don't say it." She took his hand, "Just - let's go back to the TARDIS, hm?"

The Doctor took a deep breath and swallowed.

"Alright then. But first, I'm going to win you a fish."

xxx

Sorry it took a bit longer than usual, I've been back at school ... enough said.


	9. Rose

Thrills

Final Chapter: Rose

That's right, final chapter! And no, I'm not going to do any more! This'll be the end! Nine chapters! Although I'm planning a sequel ... which is going to be even longer! 10Rose fluff is so much fun to write!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who.

xxx(it couldn't even fix to honour the last chapter)xxx

"I thought there weren't any fish here?"

Everything was confusing Rose at the moment. The Doctor was now no paler than usual and seemed his lively self again. A moment ago he'd been shivering and sickly.

He led Rose away from the catapult, not saying anything. Rose followed suit, still finding it hard to believe the Doctor was in love with her.

He hadn't said so. But it was obvious.

Was she pleased?

Yes, she told herself. She was. She loved the Doctor too. It was just hard to tell him. Rose kept forgetting he wasn't human, and when she remembered, it just made it harder to do.

Maybe now it would be easy. She would have to wait and see.

She looked down at her hand. It was still clutching the Doctor's. She gave it a squeeze.

The Doctor started, then smiled at Rose. Rose grinned shyly back, glad to see his smile again.

It took them a while to find a hook-a-duck stall, but find one they did. It was situated among a lot of childrens' rides, including a small swinging pirate ship and a tiny roller coaster - a train that crept along a track with a hill about a metre high.

"Here we are! There is one after all!" the Doctor said.

Rose, slightly annoyed by his ignorance of what had just happened, tried to bring it up again.

"Doctor, about before -"

"Now now, Rose, not in front of these kids," the Doctor muttered, only half-serious, "We save that kind of talk for the TARDIS, don't we?"

Rose sighed but didn't protest. She knew the Doctor too well. He was very strange when it came to things like this.

He was very strange when it came to anything.

He paid for a go and plucked a plastic duck from the artificial 'river' straight away. He certainly looked strange, browsing through all of the tacky prizes designed for young children before picking out a fish.

Rose took the bag, with a little gasp of delight. Swimming in the water was a tiny reddish goldfish, its scales shining in the light from the stall.

"D'you know what it's called?" the Doctor asked.

Rose shook her head. She couldn't talk at all.

"Its name's Rose."

Rose watched her fish open and close its mouth. She blinked - two tears splashed down her cheeks, and before she knew it she was sobbing into the Doctor's shoulder while he held her tightly. Rose the fish was swung about a bit in the process.

A young girl walked past with her mother.

"Mummy, why is that lady crying?" she asked.

"Sh! Come on -"

Rose heard them. Embarrassed, she let the Doctor go. She was _crying_ over a _fish_.

No. She was crying over the person who gave her the fish.

"Doctor," she choked, "Doctor, I -"

What did she want to say?

"Doctor -"

His name? She wouldn't get anywhere by saying it over and over again. Yet it was all she seemed to be able to say.

"What is it?" the Doctor murmered, putting his face closer to hers.

Rose gave up. Shaking her head, she wiped her eyes.

"You know what it is. It doesn't matter. Sorry ... it can wait ... erm ..." Not sure what to do now, Rose attempted to change the subject, "Because right now, little Rose here is lonely, isn't she? She needs a Doctor!"

She paid the woman at the stall, hooked a pink duck and peered at all the fish.

"Which one looks most like you?" she asked.

"How can I possibly say that, they're fish!" The Doctor joined Rose, "Although ... aha! There's the most handsome one. That's me alright."

Rose asked for the fish, then held the two bags next to each other. Rose and Doctor swam to meet each other in the middle, floating curiously.

"We can't really take them on any rides, can we?" the Doctor chuckled, "Imagine all the poor wet people. Shall we go back to the TARDIS now?"

Rose nodded.

"Yeah. Let's do that."

A question hit her as they set off.

"Doctor, where are the fish going to live? We haven't got a fish bowl or anything!"

"I'm sure we can find something for our finned friends."

And they could.

As soon as Rose stepped into the TARDIS she saw a brand new counter with a fish tank on it, just the right size for two little goldfish.

"It's perfect!" she gsaped, running over for a closer look. There was some water weed for oxygen, and a fish-sized ornament of the TARDIS.

"Wow!"

"I think you'll find it's the perfect temperature, it's been standing for a long time, and you can add the fish straight away," the Doctor explained, "If we put them in with their water it'll contain the perfect amount of water for them, too."

"They'll love it, I know they will ... what about the real TARDIS, though? They'll be bumped about a bit, won't they?"

"Oh, I forgot about that," said the Doctor sarcastically, "The tank is secured to the counter - thank you sonic screwdriver - and when we're travelling, the fish go into their TARDIS. The technology's stretched for their use as well."

He carefully removed the tiny TARDIS and opened the door. Rose stared inside - just like the real TARDIS, it was huge.

"You never cease to amaze me," she smiled, as the Doctor put the ornament back, "Or the fish. Come on, let's get them in."

So the bags were opened and the fish were introduced to their new home. Rose couldn't help but feel a bit like a mother as she watched the timid fish explore their surroundings.

If she was a mother, the Doctor was the father.

He was looking at Rose, his face serious. Rose knew what was coming - he was going to say what had been on her mind before. And he was going to say it straight to her. He wasn't going to stutter 'Rose - Rose - Rose -'. She squirmed slightly.

"Rose, I kissed you tonight," the Doctor began, "And I did that because I love you."

That was it. He said it so confidently that Rose was taken aback. She was expecting more - maybe a long, rambling speech or something, but she wasn't displeased that her expectations were wrong.

And now he'd done it she could do the same.

"Do -" she decided against saying his name yet again. She merely swallowed, and said, "I love you."

"That was all I needed to hear," the Doctor smiled. He put his arms around Rose and kissed her again, only this time Rose was ready, and it lasted much longer.

For Rose, it was the biggest - and best - thrill of the night.

xxx

The end! I hope you liked reading it. That sounded weird.

If you did, a sequel is in the making! And also a story where the Doctor meets Sarah-Jane Smith again, a School Reunion one, a New Earth one and a parody. I'm not sure what they're going to be called yet, but look out for them!

TTFN!


End file.
